Book 4 Chapter 09. The Fortress
REFILL Costs: 500 1000 2000 3000 Gold Apprentice - Adventurer - Master - Legend 'The Crossing' '' The lava bubbles to your left and right as you hurry across the ancient stone of the bridge. The heat and fumes seek to overwhelm you and Fenn as surely as your demonic enemies.'' :TRAVEL: 49 74 ?? 172 Energy Quest Awards 280 - 520 Gold XP: 83 125 ?? 291 Loot: 15% 20% 25% 30% Adversaries: Bridge As you approach, the gates open and demons pour forth. There will be no rest for the weary, yet! :TRAVEL: 49 74 ?? 172 Energy Quest Awards 280 - 520 Gold XP: 83 125 ?? 291 Loot: 15% 20% 25% 30% Adversaries: Bridge You and Fenn are able to take down a number of your foes before they can close to engage you in melee combat. :ATTACK: 49 74 ?? 172 Energy Quest Awards 280 - 520 Gold XP: 83 125 ?? 291 Loot: 15% 20% 25% 30% Adversaries: Orox Swordmaster, Great Horned Orox Your energy renewed by the proximity to your goal, you channel your rage into fearsome blows that strike down your enemies. :ATTACK: 49 74 ?? 172 Energy Quest Awards 280 - 520 Gold XP: 83 125 ?? 291 Loot: 15% 20% 25% 30% Adversaries: Orox Swordman, Horned Orox, Orox Swordmaster 'Fortress' As the beasts fall, you hear strange sounds of encouragement coming from the walls of the fortress. :ATTACK: 50 75 ?? 175 Energy Quest Awards 315 - 585 Gold XP: 84 126 ?? 294 Loot: 15% 20% 25% 30% Adversaries: Great Horned Orox, Orox Swordsman, Horned Orox Stealing a glance, you see what must be captured members of the Royal Eye chained to the walls. Their presence replenishes your resolve as you battle on. :ATTACK: 50 75 ?? 175 Energy Quest Awards 315 - 585 Gold XP: 84 126 ?? 294 Loot: 15% 20% 25% 30% Adversaries: Great Horned Orox, Orox Swordsmaster, Horned Orox The massive gates start to close as your swift strikes leave another demon's carcass lifeless in the dust. :ATTACK: 50 75 ?? 175 Energy Quest Awards 315 - 585 Gold XP: 84 126 ?? 294 Loot: 15% 20% 25% 30% Adversaries: Orox Swordsmaster, Horned Orox, Great Horned Orox, Orox Swordsman The guards dispatched to deal with you and Fenn realize they have been cut off and begin yelling at each other in a strange tongue. :ATTACK: 50 75 ?? 175 Energy Quest Awards 315 - 585 Gold XP: 84 126 ?? 294 Loot: 15% 20% 25% 30% Adversaries: Great Horned Orox, Orox Swordsman, Horned Orox Their words, however, are cut short. Abandoned by those within the fortress, Fenn's marksmanship turns their talk to unintelligible death cries. :ATTACK: 50 75 ?? 175 Energy Quest Awards 315 - 585 Gold XP: 84 126 ?? 294 Loot: 15% 20% 25% 30% Adversaries: Horned Orox, Orox Swordsman, Orox Swordsmaster 'Prisoners' '' The last of the guards falls yet you remain guarded as you survey the surrounds. The fortress seems too quiet.'' :ATTACK: 51 77 ?? 179 Energy Quest Awards 350 - 650 Gold XP: 85 128 ?? 298 Loot: 15% 20% 25% 30% Adversaries: Orox Swordsmaster, Great Horned Orox, Horned Orox, Orox Swordsman You approach the nearest of the chained prisoners and offer a bit of water to his parched lips. "How did you end up here?" :TALK: 51 77 ?? 179 Energy Quest Awards 350 - 650 Gold XP: 85 128 ?? 298 Loot: 15% 20% 25% 30% Adversaries: Marcus "The demons...they captured us in the catacombs below Heren and brought us here to die slow deaths." :TALK: 51 77 ?? 179 Energy Quest Awards 350 - 650 Gold XP: 85 128 ?? 298 Loot: 15% 20% 25% 30% Adversaries: Marcus "What's your name, knight? Have you learned anything that might help us?" you ask. "Anything about the portal?" :TALK: 51 77 ?? 179 Energy Quest Awards 350 - 650 Gold XP: 85 128 ?? 298 Loot: 15% 20% 25% 30% Adversaries: Marcus "Marcus. I'm Marcus. The demon king controls the portal through a magic gem in his throne room. They tortured us for his entertainment before they put us in these shackles." :TALK: 51 77 ?? 179 Energy Quest Awards 350 - 650 Gold XP: 85 128 ?? 298 Loot: 15% 20% 25% 30% Adversaries: Marcus 'Perils Within' '' You and Fenn release the knights that still live forming a small party. The knights then lead you to a small door hidden in the east wall of the fortress.'' :SMASH: 52 78 ?? 182 Energy Quest Awards 385 - 715 Gold XP: 86 129 ?? 301 Loot: 15% 20% 25% 30% Adversaries: Shackles You quickly find a latch hidden behind a secret panel and the door slides open revealing a torchlit passage. '' :SEARCH: 52 78 ?? ?? Energy Quest Awards 385 - 715 Gold XP: 86 129 ?? ?? Loot: 15% 20% 25% 30% Adversaries: Wall ''The advantage of stealth quickly disappears as a pair of ferocious red beasts attack. '' :ATTACK: 52 78 130 ?? Energy Quest Awards 385 - 715 Gold XP: 86 129 215 ?? Loot: 15% 20% 25% 30% Adversaries: Orox Guardsmaster, Orox Guardsman ''The sound of battle is sure to bring more of the beasts. "Quickly, my friends. Perhaps we can still finish our work before the entirety of the fortress is roused." :ATTACK: 52 78 130 ?? Energy Quest Awards 385 - 715 Gold XP: 86 129 215 ?? Loot: 15% 20% 25% 30% Adversaries: Orox Imp, Orox Guardsmaster, Great Horned Orox 'Too Late' '' You and your new comrades drive deeper and see the remains of knights not so lucky chained to these walls.'' :ATTACK: 53 80 133? ?? Energy Quest Awards 420 - 780 Gold XP: 87 131 218 ?? Loot: 15% 20% 25% 30% Adversaries: Orox Guardsman, Orox Imp, Orox Swordsman "This looks familiar. We must be getting close to the throne room," whispers Marcus. :ATTACK: 53 80 133 ?? Energy Quest Awards 420 - 780 Gold XP: 87 131 218 ?? Loot: 15% 20% 25% 30% Adversaries: Orox Guardsmaster, Orox Guardsman, Horned Orox The knights gather equipment as they go making your party better able to deal with the dangers lurking within these stone walls. :ATTACK: 53 80 133 ?? Energy Quest Awards 420 - 780 Gold XP: 87 131 218 ?? Loot: 15% 20% 25% 30% Adversaries: Great Horned Orox, Orox Imp, Orox Swordsmaster A gong suddenly sounds. The noise echoes off the stone mixing with the clash of weapons making it impossible to tell from where. :ATTACK: 53 80 133 ?? Energy Quest Awards 420 - 780 Gold XP: 87 131 218 ?? Loot: 15% 20% 25% 30% Adversaries: Orox Guardsman, Orox Imp, Orox Swordsman, Orox Guardsmaster 'The Fortress' '' You hear the thud of many footsteps and bestial grunts echoing through the stone halls.'' "Quickly! Through there!" Marcus shouts. You rush in the the direction Marcus indicates hoping your goal is in reach. Seeing what lies beyond the doorway, you're not convinced. "Marcus, are you sure?" < Chapter 8 - Book 4 - Chapter 10 > Category:Quest Category:Book 4